Le 4e Destin
by Omenassai
Summary: Tandis que Sora visite les mondes à la recherche de ses amis, un autre destin suit son cours... C'est le destin de Shai. Lui aussi a été choisi par la Keyblade, pourtant son parcours est différent. Lui n'aura pas à chercher les serrures de chaque monde. Non, lui, il devra se battre pour retrouver Sora et pour l'aider. Peu importe les conséquences... ( Laissez vos reviews ! )
1. Prologue - Ce qui s'est passé

_I an, un monde fut attaqué par les Ténèbres. _

_Ce monde se nommait « Les Îles du Destin »._

_C'est là-bas que vivait 3 enfants, liés par une franche amitié._

_Un garçon dont le cœur a été attiré par les Ténèbres : Riku._

_Une fille, qui dégageait plus de Lumière que quiconque : Kairi._

_Et enfin, un garçon, choisi par la Keyblade : Sora._

_Ces trois enfants ont vécu, chacun de leur côté, un périple incroyable._

_Ce périple leur a fait comprendre l'importance de leur cœur, l'importance de leurs souvenirs et l'importance de leurs amis._

_Ainsi, tout le monde connaît l'histoire, de ces 3 destins._

_Ils ont combattu contre un imposteur, qui a tenté de s'emparer de Kingdom Hearts._

_Puis ils se sont battus contre l'Organisation XIII, qui a tenté, en recréant Kingdom Hearts, de donner un cœur à chacun de ses membres._

_Aujourd'hui, Sora, Riku et Kairi, attendent patiemment leur prochaine aventure._

_Seulement..._

_Un 4e enfant, vivant sur les Îles du Destins, a vu sa vie changer du tout au tout, la nuit où ce monde fut attaqué par les Ténèbres._

_Cet enfant ne fut pas ou peu connu de Sora et de ses amis. _

_Pourtant..._

_Il a joué un rôle d'une grande importance dans l'aventure de Sora. _

_Malheureusement, cet enfant à eu un destin bien plus funeste que celui de Sora._

_Voici l'histoire du garçon qui n'a jamais réussi à partager la Lumière qui brillait en son cœur avec des amis : Shai._

_Voici l'histoire du 4e Destin._


	2. Chapitre 1-1 - Le choix

Shai tombait. Il ne savait pas vraiment vers où, ni vraiment pourquoi. Mais il se sentait serein. Sa chute était lente et douce. Il aurait presque pu faire une sieste. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'assoupir : sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, ses pieds se retrouvèrent vers le sol, et ils se posèrent sur une surface brillante et colorée.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il tout haut.

Le jeune garçon regarda dans toutes les directions, afin de trouver des indices sur l'endroit où il était. Il avait atterri sur une sorte de grande plateforme circulaire. Elle était en verre. Un verre très coloré. En regardant mieux, Shai se rendit compte qu'un dessin était représenté sur la plateforme. C'était un vitrail. Mais il ne parvint pas à voir ce qui était dessiné sur le verre.

Voyant que rien ne se passait, Shai se mit à chercher une sortie. Il s'approcha des bords du vitrail. Par-delà la plateforme, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Rien de bien accueillant. La suite de l'inspection de Shai ne montra aucune issue. Il était coincé ! Il se sentait bien moins serein que tout à l'heure. En fait, il se mit à paniquer.

- Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'on peut me sortir d'ici ? cria-t-il à plein poumons.

- On pose beaucoup de questions, mais avons-nous le temps d'y répondre ?

Shai tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour voir où était la personne qui lui avait répondu. Cette voix semblait venir d'en haut, d'en bas, de partout. Ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi il n'y avait personne d'autre que Shai sur le vitrail.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Nous manquons de temps pour répondre à ces questions. Il faut agir vite. De ton destin, dépend celui d'une autre personne. Et de cette personne, dépend celui de dizaines d'autres.

Shai ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire la voix. Son destin ? Des centaines de questions voulaient sortir de sa bouche, mais il se dit que cela ne servait à rien de les poser. On lui dirait encore qu'il manquait de temps.

- Oui, il faut se dépêcher, répéta la voix, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées du garçon. Cependant...

Trois pierres jaillirent du vitrail dans une lumière bleutée. Le verre semblait intact.

- … Ton choix est décisif...

Sur chacune des pierres, un objet apparu. Sur la première, un bouclier. Sur la deuxième, une épée. Sur la troisième, une sorte de bâton. Les trois objets flottait au-dessus de leur socle respectif, comme si on les avait posés sur un nuage invisible.

- … Pour l'aventure qui t'attend. Alors, ici et maintenant, je te donne le droit de prendre ton temps.

Shai avait l'impression de devenir fou. Un destin dépendait de lui ? Une aventure l'attendait ? C'était absurde ! Il n'était que Shai ! Un garçon timide et sans histoire. Pourtant, s'il se trouvait là, sur ce vitrail, avec cette voix qui lui parlait, cela devait signifier qu'il était plus que ça, non ?

Dans le doute, Shai fit confiance à son instinct. Il s'approcher de la pierre où flottait une épée. Il restait quelques secondes devant, sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire. La voix ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner une quelconque indication. S'il ne pouvait pas compter sur elle, alors il allait devoir faire son choix seul. Il grimpa sur le socle de l'épée. Comme par magie, celle-ci se plaça entre ses mains.

- Le pouvoir du guerrier, récita la voix, Un courage invincible. Une épée à la puissance destructrice.

Shai se sentit rougir. Il n'était pas vraiment courageux... Il espérait que ce ne soit pas important.

- Veux-tu se pouvoir ?

Shai hésita une seconde, puis hocha la tête. Il sursauta lorsque l'épée disparut en scintillant.

- Tu as choisis le pouvoir du guerrier. Quel pouvoir abandonnes-tu en échange ?

Le jeune garçon aurait aimé pouvoir prendre tous les pouvoirs. Mais évidemment, ce ne sera pas un choix s'il pouvait faire ça. Il s'avança vers le bouclier, et grimpa sur son socle.

- Le pouvoir du gardien. Un esprit de protection. Un bouclier pour tout repousser. Abandonnes-tu ce pouvoir ?

- Oui, répondit Shai d'une voix ferme.

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Shai avait pris confiance en lui et en la voix. Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré. Quand le bouclier disparut de ses mains il sauta du socle pour tomber à pieds joints sur le vitrail et demander :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Encore des questions. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te guiderai.

La voix finissait à peine sa phrase que Shai commença à décoller vers... vers le « haut ». Il ne paniqua pas il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arrivait. Pas avec la voix. Il profita de cette soudaine prise de hauteur pour observer le dessin du vitrail. Au centre, on voyait trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Shai reconnut Sora, Riku et Kairi. Ils étaient devant le mer, adossés à un palmier. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui étonna le plus Shai. Non, ce qui le surprit vraiment, c'était le garçon qui semblait s'allonger sur le bord de la plateforme. Il avait des cheveux blonds et en épi. Des yeux verts et un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il portait un t-shirt rouge avec des bandes noires au niveau des épaules, et un pantalon noir. Ce garçon, c'était Shai, lui-même.


	3. Chapitre 1-2 - Questions dans les ténèbr

Hoy hoy hoy ! Salut à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici !

J'espère que la fic vous plaît/plaira ! En tous cas, je prends un max de plaisir à l'écrire !

Évidemment, tous les personnages ( hormis Shai ) appartiennent à Kingdom Hearts/Disney.

Hum... C'est à peu près tout, je crois. Ah oui ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner des conseils, votre avis, etc...

Voilà, enjoy !

L'ascension de Shai était de plus en plus rapide. Cela faisait longtemps que le vitrail avait disparu, et il était maintenant complètement entouré par l'obscurité. Seul l'air qui se déplaçait autour de lui indiquait qu'il montait. Le garçon avait hâte de voir ce que lui réservait la suite de ce voyage étrange.

Il n'était pas comme ça, habituellement. Shai était très réservé, et se considérait comme quelqu'un de banal. Il n'avait pas de talent particulier, ni même d'ami particulier. Il se demandait même parfois si quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents le connaissait.

Mais là, tandis qu'il s'élevait plus haut dans le noir, il se sentait différent. Comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Ou bien comme si quelqu'un se déplaçait et pensait pour lui.

Au bout d'un long moment, Shai sentit que la température ambiante se rafraîchissait. Cependant, absolument rien autour de lui ne semblait indiquait que quelque chose avait changé... Quand l'univers autour de soi ne change pas du tout pendant un moment ! Mais le jeune garçon en était certain : il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas pareil. Le bout de sa montée approchait.

Et elle arriva. Brusquement, Shai eut l'impression de plonger dans un lac. Mais il en ressortit tout de suite, et finit comme il avait commencé son périple : les pieds se posant délicatement sur un vitrail. La couleur avait changé. Ici, elle était plutôt d'un rouge sombre. La précédente passerelle avait une teinte violette.

- Tu détiens maintenant le pouvoir de combattre.

Shai sursauta en entendant la voix. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ! Quoique... Combien avait-il mit pour atteindre ce vitrail-ci ? Une dizaine de minutes ? Une dizaine d'heures ? Plus ? « _Ce n'est plus réellement le moment de s'en inquiéter », _pensa-t-il. Il se demandait ce que la voix aller lui dire, cette fois-ci.

- Durant ton aventure, des obstacles se présenteront sur ta route, et essaieront de te détourner de ton objectif, dit calmement la voix, Néanmoins, n'aies pas peur.

Des ombres s'agitèrent autour de Shai. Au début, il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Après tout, le monde autour de la passerelle était plongé dans les ténèbres, non ? Mais alors, comment des ombres pouvaient apparaître, sans lumière ? La réponse vint à Shai aussi subitement que les petits monstres noirs qui jaillirent du sol. Les ombres ne pouvaient pas être sans lumière. Les créatures qu'il avait pris pour de simples ombres étaient bien plus que ça mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir exactement ce qu'elles étaient...

- Tu détiens le pouvoir de les détruire.

Aussitôt, l'un des monstres, humanoïdes aux yeux jaunes, sauta sur Shai. Par pur réflexe, celui-ci fit un large mouvement du bras pour repousser son assaillant. Ce qui eut plus d'effet qu'il ne l'escomptait. Bien plus d'effet. L'épée qu'il avait saisi tout à l'heure apparu entre ses doigts, et frappa la petite créature noire, qui disparut dans un tourbillon de filaments noirâtre.

Au début, Shai trouva horrible ce qu'il avait fait. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était les « ombres » qui étaient horribles. Il ne savait rien d'elles, pourtant il sentait qu'elles n'étaient composées que de ténèbres. Alors lorsqu'elle commencèrent à l'attaquer, Shai s'en donna à cœur joie. Il donnait des coups à gauche, à droite, derrière lui, il courait, roulait, sautait... Et grâce à cette danse guerrière, il élimina tous ces opposants.

Il soufflait comme un bœuf. Le combat l'avait épuisé. L'épée scintilla, et disparut de ses mains, comme à l'accoutumée. Shai, n'y tenant plus, s'écroula sur le dos sur le vitrail, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il avait envie de rester allongé sur le verre frais toute le journée. Ou toute la nuit. Le temps paraissait suspendu. Et cela arrangeait d'autant plus Shai. Cela lui laissait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour se reposer.

Mais son périple devait continuer. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le garçon traversa le vitrail. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le motif de ce dernier, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il suivait le même schéma que le premier vitrail : un garçon était allongé sur le bord du dessin, l'air endormi. Il tenait encore une grande clé dans sa

main. Derrière lui, toutes sortes de clés semblaient s'enfoncer dans le sol. Quant au garçon en lui-même... Il avait des cheveux noirs, et on aurait dit qu'une armure, rouge et noire, ne faisait qu'un avec sa peau. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, endormi comme il était. Mais Shai le trouva angoissant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha de s'endormir, lui aussi.

Les paupières de Shai se relevèrent doucement. D'abord, il fut aveuglé. Par la blancheur. Le garçon était arrivé dans une salle toute blanche, sans qu'il sache vraiment comment. Mais il avait depuis longtemps comprit que son voyage ne suivait aucune logique. Ou alors une logique trop compliquée pour lui.

Le garçon se s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever. Il était allongé à même un sol de marbre. Pas aussi confortable que du verre, qui n'était déjà pas aussi confortable qu'un bon matelas...

- Aîe, mes bras ! se plaignit-il.

Ils devaient s'être cognés contre le sol à l'atterrissage. Shai se mit debout en se frottant les bras.

- Bientôt, la porte sera ouverte. Mais en attendant, prépare-toi, et repose-toi.

La voix se tut, et le silence reprit ses droits, dans la pièce blanche. Shai voyait mal comment il pourrait se reposer ici. Il n'y avait strictement rien. La salle était vide, et sa blancheur, sa pureté, rendait Shai mal à l'aise. La seule chose intéressante était une immense porte. Le garçon se demanda si c'était de cette porte dont parlait la voix. Le seul moyen d'avoir la réponse, c'était de l'ouvrir. Mais en s'approchant de la porte, un homme apparu face à Shai. Il le reconnut tout de suite : l'homme représenté sur le vitrail rouge. Il était bien plus effrayant dans la réalité. Si Shai était bien dans la réalité...

- De quoi as-tu si peur ? l'interrogea l'homme en armure rouge et noire.

_« De vous »,_ faillit répondre l'intéressé. Mais il se ressaisit. S'il répondait cela, il pouvait être sûr que son interlocuteur allait mal le prendre. Et il préférait ne pas le vexer. Par prudence. Et par envie de vivre, aussi.

Shai réfléchit « calmement » à la question que lui posait l'homme en face de lui. De quoi avait-il peur ? De tellement de choses ! Il avait peur des serpents, d'être enfermé, de devoir parler en public... Mais plus que tout, il avait peur...

- … D'être seul, pour toujours.

- La solitude est-elle tellement insupportable ? lui demanda l'homme.

Shai fut agacé pendant une seconde. Cela faisait des heures qu'on lui disait de ne pas poser de questions, et voilà qu'on lui faisait subir un interrogatoire. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Et cela suffit à l'homme en armure pour disparaître. Shai regarda partout autour de lui. Il s'était évaporé, en une seule seconde ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait peut-être simplement fui par la porte ! Shai se jeta sur les poignées, et poussa les battants de la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit sur les marches gigantesques d'un escalier circulaire. Le garçon n'était qu'à quelques degrés du haut de l'escalier. Et en haut de l'escalier se tenait... Sora ! Que faisait-il ici ? Shai gravit les dernières marches, blanches et translucides, presque lumineuses.

- Hé ! Sora ! appela Shai.

Mais Sora ne réagit pas. Les bras ballants, il fixait une autre porte. Quand Shai atteignit le jeune garçon, les bras sur les genoux et le visage tout rouge, ce dernier murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que tu désires vraiment, Shai ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Shai était habitué à voir Sora souriant, et rieur. Le Sora qui se trouvait devant lui était d'un calme surnaturel. _« Ce n'est pas Sora. C'est impossible. », _songea-t-il. Un autre détail l'inquiéta : de profil, Sora ressemblait à l'homme en armure rouge et noire. Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Ou bien...

Shai commençait à comprendre. Pour avancer, le seul moyen était de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Et la réponse à la question que lui avait poser Sora – qu'il soit réel ou non – lui paraissait évidente.

- Je veux avoir des amis, chuchota-t-il.

Sora acquiesça. Il posa ses mains sur la porte.

- Des amis pourront-ils vraiment t'aider ?

Shai hoqueta de surprise. Venant de Sora, cette phrase était stupide.

- Bien sûr qu'ils m'aideront ! assura-t-il.

Sora détourna son visage. Sans crier gare, il ouvrit la porte en face de lui et la passa en courant.

- Attends !

Shai se lança à sa poursuite. Mais c'était inutile. Le faux Sora avait déjà disparu. A sa place : un autre garçon, blond, aux yeux bleus.

- Qui es-tu ? Où est Sora ? cria Shai, même s'il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas le revoir.

- Quelle est la chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde ? fit le garçon blond.

- Encore des questions ? Pourquoi ? Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre ?

Shai s'était énervé. On l'interrogeait, mais lui ne pouvait rien savoir de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ni pourquoi ça lui arrivait. Et qui étaient toutes ces personnes ? Sora, d'accord... Mais les autres ? Et où se trouvait-il ? Il n'aurait jamais les réponses à ses questions, parce que personne ne daignerait lui répondre. Et lui ? Pouvait-il choisir de ne pas répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait ? De toute évidence, non.

Cependant, il n'était pas énervé seulement pour ça. Shai connaissait trop bien la réponse à la question que l'autre lui avait posé.

- Il... Il n'y a rien auquel je tiens.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté et arqua un sourcil.

- Tu en es sûr ? Il y a toujours quelque chose qui a une place importante dans notre cœur.

Shai n'avait pas ce genre de chose.

La voix fit sursauter Shai lorsqu'elle parla. Encore une fois, il avait perdu l'habitude de l'entendre.

- Il y a toujours des questions sans réponses. Je crains que les tiennes en fassent partie. Néanmoins...

Shai se sentit fatigué. Le sol devint trouble devant lui, et il tomba face contre terre. Le sommeil le rattrapait. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix.

- … Tant qu'il y aura des gens pour veiller sur toi, tu n'auras pas besoin de ces réponses.

_« Mais qui veillera sur moi ? »_


	4. Chapter 1-3 - Sans-coeurs

Voilà la suite ! Comme d'habitude, tous les personnages ( sauf Shai ) appartiennent à Kingdom Hearts ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

~…...~

Shai se réveilla sur un autre vitrail. Il ne se trouvait plus dans les étranges pièces blanches. En geignant, il se remit debout. Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir l'attendre maintenant ?

A sa grande surprise, ce qui l'attendait, il l'avait déjà rencontré : il s'agissait des petits monstres noirs qui l'avaient attaqué sur l'autre vitrail. Le premier instinct du garçon fut de reculer, de battre en retraite. Mais il se rappela qu'il pouvait se battre.

L'épée apparut dans ses mains aussi naturellement que le fois précédente. Et tout aussi naturellement, Shai la fit tournoyer, danser, pour éliminer les ombres qui proliféraient autour de lui. Il en venait toujours plus, qui s'agitaient et s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Elles étaient presque mignonnes, avec leur petite tête ronde. Cependant, Shai était conscient qu'elles étaient dangereuses. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Au fond de son cœur, il le savait. C'était sa seule preuve.

Alors qu'il se battait contre les monstres noirs, Shai distingua une lueur dans les ténèbres environnantes. Il se redressa entre deux assauts pour distinguer d'où elle venait. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Sora. La lumière venait de Sora. Enfin, pas exactement de Sora. En réalité, elle provenait du vitrail sur lequel il se trouvait. Lui aussi se battait contre les ombres. Shai, malgré le combat qu'il menait, souffla un bon coup : il n'était pas seul ! Comment Sora était-il arrivé ici, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste le rejoindre.

Sora parvint à vaincre tout les monstres de son vitrail. Et au même moment, Shai transperça de son épée la dernière créature sombre. Des sortes de marches colorées apparurent, menant à un autre vitrail, situé plus haut que Shai. Il grimpa rapidement, et courut sur le verre pour se placer au bord de la passerelle.

- Sora ! appela-t-il.

L'autre garçon avait lui aussi changé de vitrail. Shai eut l'impression qu'il était plus proche, et pourtant toujours si loin... Trop loin pour qu'il l'entende en tous cas.

Soudainement, l'ombre de Sora se mit à grandir, puis à sortir du sol. Elle devint de plus en plus gigantesque, pour former un monstre au moins dix fois plus grand que Sora ! Shai assista, impuissant, au combat entre Sora et la grande ombre.

Elle était de même nature que les petits monstres noirs – elle donnait à Shai la même impression de dangerosité. Pourtant, elle ne leur ressemblait en rien, si ce n'est ces yeux jaunes et ce corps noir. La grande ombre avait une sorte de casque fait de filaments ténébreux. Ses mains étaient armées de longs doigts. Mais ce qui effraya le plus Shai, c'était le trou en forme de cœur, au milieu de la poitrine du monstre. L'adjectif « sans-cœur » ne pouvez pas mieux correspondre.

Le combat entre Sora et l'immense créature dura une éternité pour Shai. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Sora. Et il ne lui arrivait rien, de son côté. Pas un monstre. Et personne pour lui poser des questions. Même la voix l'avait laissé. Aussi quand Sora porta un coup fatal à l'ombre géante, et que celle-ci posa une main par terre, Shai ne put retenir un cri de joie :

- Bien joué, Sora !

Cependant, la joie de Shai fut de courte durée. Le monstre noir se redressa lentement, et une flaque d'obscurité apparut sous les pieds de Sora. Il ne put s'échapper. Ses jambes s'enfoncèrent à toute vitesse dans le sol et il disparut.

- Non ! hurla Shai.

Le garçon chercha un moyen de rejoindre le vitrail où se trouvait Sora quelques secondes auparavant. Aucune marche colorée ne se montra devant lui. Pourtant, il devait vaincre le monstre noir ! C'était le seul moyen de sauver Sora. Enfin, Shai l'espérait en tout cas.

Un tintement parvint aux oreilles de Shai. Il tourna la tête. Un pont s'était créé entre son vitrail et celui de l'ombre géante. Il allait pouvoir la combattre ! Il s'élança, excité par l'adrénaline vers l'accès qui venait d'apparaître. Mais il avait l'impression de courir au ralenti. Non, en fait, il courait réellement au ralenti.

- Le moment n'est pas encore venu...

La voix. Shai l'ignora. Il devait à tout prix aider Sora. Cependant, chaque pas qu'il faisait était plus difficile que le précédent. Comme s'il essayait de courir au fond de l'océan, sous l'eau.

- Votre aventure va bientôt commencer...

L'aventure n'avait-elle pas déjà débutée ? Et tous les monstres que Shai avait détruit ? Cela n'avait servi à rien ?

- Ton voyage sera semé d'embûches. Mais n'aies pas peur...

Une puissante lumière scintilla, loin au-dessus de Shai. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne courait plus, mais qu'il s'élevait lentement. Vers la lumière.

- … Car tu détiens la plus puissante des armes.

La lumière entoura Shai, l'emporta avec lui. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir qui était sur le vitrail, cette fois-ci.

C'était le garçon qui lui avait demandé à quoi il tenait.

~…...~

Shai ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et il se leva si précipitamment qu'il tomba de son lit.

- Shai ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner ! Descends, vite !

Sa mère. Son lit. Sa chambre. Le déjeuner. Alors, tous ces monstres, ces vitraux... Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Pourtant, ça avait l'air réel... Shai haussa les épaules. Mieux valait oublier tout ça. Et puis, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des frites ! Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à la cuisine.

~...~

Dans une immense pièce blanche, treize grands trônes entouraient une sorte de promontoire. Tout était, comme la pièce, d'une blancheur pure, immaculée. Inquiétante. Assis sur le plus haut siège, un homme, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés, souriait. Dans un tourbillon de ténèbres, un autre homme apparut, quelques sièges plus loin. Il avait des cheveux bleus, et une cicatrice au milieu de son visage, qui était froid comme la glace. Les deux hommes portaient un grand manteau noir.

- Nous avons trouvé un douzième membre, annonça l'homme aux cheveux bleus, d'une voix mécanique.

Le sourire de l'homme aux yeux dorés s'agrandit.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le n°XIII..., fit-il, de sa voix grave.

- Xemnas, où allons-nous le trouver, cette fois-ci ? l'interrogea son confrère.

Xemnas ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Puis il les rouvrit, avec le même sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Le n°XIII sera très spécial, expliqua-t-il, Bien plus important que la plupart d'entre nous.

L'autre homme le regarda fixement, sans comprendre. Xemnas secoua la tête, et poussa un soupir exaspéré. Pour lui, c'était évident.

- Pour trouver notre treizième membre, Saïx, il te suffira de suivre les Sans-cœurs.

Si Saïx fut surpris, il ne le montra pas.

- La Keyblade..., chuchota-t-il.

- Oui. La Keyblade, répéta Xemnas.

Saïx hocha la tête et disparut dans les ténèbres.


	5. Chapitre 2 - Une amitié impossible

Les rideaux verts s'agitaient mollement dans une légère brise estivale. La fenêtre grande ouverte laissait entrer dans la chambre un flot de lumière. L'odeur de l'iode et la douce berceuse des vagues se répandaient partout.

Allongé dans un grand hamac coloré, Shai lisait. Il adorait ça. La pièce était remplie d'étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, et qui étaient pleines à craquer de manuscrits divers et variés. Et encore, une bonne trentaine de livres étaient étalés sur la moquette !

Les livres, pour Shai, c'était autant d'univers fantastiques et incroyables à explorer on suivait l'aventure d'un héros, qui vivait des péripéties toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Et tout ça se passait généralement dans un cadre enchanteur.

Le garçon aurait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, il ne pourrait jamais vivre ce genre d'aventures palpitantes.

Le rêve qu'il avait fait la veille lui avait donnait espoir, un instant... Mais non, au final, rien de bizarre ou de mystérieux ne s'était produit. Remarque, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal : Shai n'avait pas le tempérament d'un héros. Il était trop timide, et se trouvait bien trop ridicule en tant que justicier. Il se contentait de dévorer, page après page, ses romans.

La mère de Shai lui avait demandé s'il voulait sortir avec elle, pour profiter du temps magnifique. Il avait décliné l'offre. Mais à présent, il le regrettait amèrement. Shai ne sortait pas souvent, mais cette journée était l'idéale ! En soupirant, il posa son livre et alla s'accouder à sa fenêtre. Des mèches de cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les yeux, immédiatement soufflées par le vent.

Théoriquement, Shai n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Ses parents voulaient qu'il leurs demande l'autorisation. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture, des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la rue en face de chez lui. Le jeune garçon se jeta sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, comme si un puissant aimant l'y avait attiré. Dehors, trois enfants filaient à toute allure vers la plage.

-J'arriverai le premier !

- Han, dans tes rêves !

- Hé, attendez-moi les garçons !

Sora et Riku bataillaient, se donnant presque des coups de coudes pour finir gagnant de leur course improvisée. Quant à Kairi, elle les suivait de loin, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas les rattraper.

Un sourire illuminait chacun de leur visage. Shai les enviait. Il aurait adoré pouvoir s'amuser, lui aussi ! Mais... Rien ne l'empêchait de sortir, en fait ! Bien sûr, son père et sa mère seraient furieux d'apprendre qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial sans les prévenir. Ils étaient très protecteurs. Pourtant, si Shai revenait avant eux... Jamais ils ne le sauraient ! Une légère hésitation le rendit immobile, malgré tout. Et si... Non, rien du tout ! C'était l'occasion rêvée d'enfin devenir ami avec Sora !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Shai enfila rapidement des chaussures.

~...~

Le garçon parvint sans mal à trouver une barque près du petit embarcadère, sur la plage. Plusieurs cordes flottaient dans l'eau salée. Sora, Riku et Kairi étaient déjà parti avec leurs propres embarcations. Shai s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Absolument rien ne troublait la quiétude de la plage. Un peu rassuré, il posa un pied prudent sur le petit bateau. Il tint bon. Shai grimpa donc vivement à bord, manquant de peu de plonger dans la mer. Une fois la barque stabilisé, il saisit les rames et se mit à pagayer vers l'île paradisiaque où s'était rendu les 3 autres enfants avant lui.

~...~

Il fallut tout de même vingt bonnes minutes à Shai pour atteindre sa destination. Et aussi pas mal de sueur. Il fut accueilli par les rires de Sora et tous ses amis. Curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, Shai cacha discrètement sa barque et se plaça derrière un palmier pour mieux voir la scène.

Sora peinait pour ramener un rondin de bois à Kairi, qui l'attendait devant une cabane en bois. De grands éclats de rire retentissaient. Même Shai dut se retenir de pouffer.

-Allez vite ! Il faut qu'on prépare le radeau pour demain !

- Hé ! C'est facile à dire pour vous ! Vous m'aidez même pas !

- C'est bon Sora. Passe-moi ça.

La voix grave de Riku effraya un peu Shai. L'adolescent au cheveux blanc prit le tronc de bois des mains de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose de... bizarre chez lui. Il voulait toujours être plus fort que Sora. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça...

Au moment même, le regard froid de Riku se tourna vers le palmier de Shai. Un regard de glace. Un regard noir. L'observé se plaqua contre le tronc rugueux de l'arbre, priant pour que l'autre ne l'ait pas vu. Dans cette position inconfortable, il se mit à compter les secondes. « _117, 118, 119, 120_ ! ». Un œil discret passé du côté de la cabane où se trouvait Sora, Riku et Kairi auparavant l'informa que ces derniers n'étaient plus là. Il souffla un grand coup. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine.

Riku l'avait transpercé du regard. Terrifiant.

Bien décidé à parler à Sora, Shai progressa lentement vers la porte en bois. Il l'ouvrit et se glissa furtivement vers une autre partie de l'île. C'était une grande baie, où de grandes structures de bois en ruines étaient plantés, abandonnées, depuis des années et sûrement pour toujours.

Shai repéra les trois amis sur un banc de sable. Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant ce qui trônait derrière eux. Un grand radeau, avec une voile blanche qui claquait au vent. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils construits ? Avide de savoir, Shai s'approcha.

Un rocher était justement idéalement bien placé pour espionner leur conversation. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'espionnage... «_ Plutôt de la récolte d'informations ! » _corrigea Shai pour lui-même. Ni une, ni deux, il plongea derrière la grosse pierre et tendit l'oreille.

-... Bon, on est d'accord, on se retrouve tous demain matin pour partir à la découverte d'autres monde, dit gaiement Kairi.

- OK ! Je sens que ça va être super ! répondit Sora.

- Oui, acquiesça Riku, Bon, on rentre ? On a réuni tout ce dont on avait besoin.

- Oh, attends un peu ! Et si on allait jouer avec Waka, Tidus et Selphie ?

- Bonne idée Sora ! Il faudra penser à leur dire au revoir, au fait ! fit remarque Kairi.

- Pas faux. Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Shai n'entendit presque pas les dernières paroles de Riku. Il se sentait vidé. Sora allait partir demain ! Mais il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui parler ! C'était trop injuste ! Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle ! Shai se leva en un bond et courut vers la plage où il était arrivé. Mais la grande silhouette de Riku le stoppa net. Shai regarda ses yeux. Le même regard de glace.

Riku domina Shai de toute sa hauteur. Le blondinet déglutit. Tout ça allait mal finir...

- Tu nous espionnait !

- N... Non ! C'est faux ! bégaya Shai.

- Ne mens pas ! Pourquoi tu nous écoutait ? rétorqua l'adolescent.

- Je...

La réponse mit du temps à franchir la gorge de Shai. Riku était bien la dernière personne à qui il voulait avouer ça.

- Je veux devenir ami... avec Sora.

Riku lui lança un regard sévère. Il posa un doigt sur sa poitrine et le bouscula. Shai tomba à la renverse, sa chute amortie par le sable.

- Sora, devenir ami d'un gars comme toi ? Pff ! Dans tes rêves !

Le garçon ne sut quoi répondre. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, mais comme bloquée dans cette position sans possibilités de produire le moindre son.

Riku fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Le claquement de la porte était bien trop lointain pour Shai. Il s'était recroquevillé contre lui-même, adossé contre son rocher. Riku l'avait traité en tant qu'intrus. Et c'était ce qu'il était. Une erreur. Quelque chose qui ne devait pas rencontrer Sora. En larmes, l'intrus enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Pour lui, ils représentaient l'unique refuge. Et le seul moyen de cacher sa honte.

~...~

Face à un ordinateur géant, un grand homme au visage d'une beauté saisissante pianotait à toute vitesse. Des images, des courbes, des chiffres : tout cela défilait à pleine vitesse sur l'écran. Seul l'homme aux cheveux roses semblait comprendre ce que signifiait tout ce fouillis. Il affichait un calme presque troublant. Derrière lui, Saîx s'impatientait.

- Alors Marluxia, grogna-t-il, Où devons-nous chercher ?

Marluxia ne répondit pas directement. Ses doigts défilèrent de courtes secondes avant qu'il ne tourne la tête et tende son bras vers l'écran géant, dans un geste théâtral. L'image qui s'affichait représentait plusieurs mondes, chacun accompagné d'un petit symbole rouge et d'un nombre à trois chiffres.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Saïx, railla-t-il, Trop de mondes sont attaqués par les Sans-coeurs pour que je puisse te dire où se trouve le Porteur de la Clé.

Saïx poussa un soupir de mécontentement. Non seulement Marluxia était inutile, mais en plus il avait un sacré potentiel pour énerver tout le monde. L'homme au visage barré lui lança une moue déçue.

- Crois-moi ! se défendit Marluxia, Je suis le premier dégoûté dans toute cette histoire ! Le Porteur de la Keyblade... Il doit être fascinant...

Le ton du chercheur était l'incarnation parfaite de la voix de psychopathe. Saïx parut presque effrayé. Tout du moins, on peut s'imaginer qu'il le parut, son visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotions. De toutes manières, il ne pouvait pas en ressentir.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes fantasmes, Marluxia, dit-il, Les ordres de Xemnas sont clairs, nous devons...

Un bip sonore retentit, coupant court le début de dispute que lançait Saïx. Marluxia prit un air surpris, observa d'un seul coup d'oeil tout l'écran et se remit à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. L'image d'un monde s'agrandit alors, pour finir par apparaître en gros sur l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, n°XI ?

- Des Sans-coeurs, n°VII, répondit le n°XI avec un petit sourire narquois, Voilà ce que cela signifie. Des Sans-coeurs se dirigent vers ce monde.

- En quoi ça change des autres ?

Marluxia pointa son doigt ganté vers le chiffre qui se trouvait à côté du symbole rouge.

- Ce ne sont pas des dizaines ou des centaines de Sans-coeurs qui y vont, Saïx. Ce sont des milliers. Il y aura même un Sans-coeur géant.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, voire des semaines, l'expression du n°VII changea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Le Porteur de la Clé... serait là-bas ?

- Je pense que l'on ne peut pas faire de conclusions hâtives, reprit Marluxia avec une mine sérieuse, Peut-être que les Sans-coeurs vont simplement contourner ce monde pour se rendre ailleurs.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le clavier de l'ordinateur et tapa sur quelques touches.

- Cependant... Je pense qu'on devrait commençait à se préparer pour notre voyage.

Les deux hommes, ombres avec leurs manteaux noirs, quittèrent la pièce. L'ordinateur resta allumé.

Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir deux îles entourées d'un océan bleu azur.

En grossissant l'image à son maximum, on aurait presque pu voir le radeau sur la plage de la plus petite des îles.

La plus petite des Îles du Destin.


	6. Chapitre 3 - Keyblade

_**Re-bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ! J'ai mis un peu de temps, mais finalement, elle est là ! Je rappelle qu'à part Shai, mon OC, tous les personnages appartiennent à Kingdom Hearts ! **_

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Avalon-curse : Je sais, Riku est un vrai chien envers Shai ! Quand on joue au jeu, il se comporte pas comme ça avec Sora. Mais j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment il se comporterait si on essayait de lui prendre son ami. M'enfin ça reste un bâtard.:P**_

~...~

La nuit tombait sur les Îles du Destin. Alors que les ombres s'étiraient lentement, pour envahir chaque recoin, un vent léger se leva. Shai, sanglotant derrière un rocher, le sentit frapper son visage. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Riku lui avait crié dessus. Il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas la force. Ni le courage.

Le garçon eut une vague pensée pour ses parents. A quel point étaient-ils inquiets ? Est-ce qu'ils le cherchaient ? Sûrement. Au fond de lui, Shai s'en voulut : il ne voulait pas causer tant de problèmes. Ça ne lui donna pas pour autan la motivation pour se lever et rentrer chez lui.

Sora et ses amis n'étaient pas revenu sur la petite baie où s'était caché Shai depuis le début de l'après-midi. Le blondinet s'en souciait peu. De toutes façons, misérable comme il était, il ne désirait pas que Sora le voit. Riku l'avait déjà désigné comme un intrus. Hors de question qu'il soit en plus un pleurnichard aux yeux des autres !

Encore faudrait-il que les « autres » le remarque. Parce qu'il avait bien compris que jamais il ne pourrait les rejoindre. Même si Sora l'avait accepté, Riku aurait toujours repoussé Shai. Et c'était ce à quoi il était condamné : être un inconnnu, aux yeux de tous. Ça avait toujours été comme ça... Le blondinet ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait voulu changer l'ordre des choses !

N'empêche que... Il aurait bien aimé que cela marche...

Comme pour accompagner le désespoir du garçon, d'épais nuages noirs couvrirent le ciel, qui claqua furieusement et fut zébré d'éclairs. C'en fut trop pour Shai. Certes, il était triste, et n'avait plus de goût à rien, mais il lui était juste insupportable qu'en plus, la météo se mette contre lui !

Ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie, se sentant plus seul que jamais, le garçon courut, manquant plusieurs de tomber dans le sable. Il rejoignit la porte qui menait à l'autre partie de la petite île.

Dans sa hâte, il ne vit pas que, parmi la pénombre dans laquelle la baie était plongée, des ombres plus noires encore se profilaient...

~...~

Se tenant devant une immense baie vitrée, dans la Zone grise, la salle de repos, Saïx observait le ciel noirâtre. Il avait toujours été là, et Saïx s'était depuis longtemps adapté à l'environnement singulier du monde de l'Organisation XIII. Les immeubles noirs de la Dark City, accompagnés de leurs néons bleutés les tours, murs et passerelles blanches de la Forteresse. Pourtant, le ciel lui semblait toujours vide. _Trop _vide.

- Saïx.

La voix grave du chef des Similis ne surprit même pas le n°VII. Il se retourna lentement, faisant face à Xemnas et à Marluxia. Il mit rapidement de côté le ciel d'Illusipolis, se concentrant déjà sur l'objectif de sa mission et organisant le plan qu'ils allaient devoir suivre.

- As-tu bien compris l'importance de la tâche qui t'attend ?

Saïx hocha la tête avec lenteur. Il savait ce qu'impliquait la réussite de cette tâche. Malheureusement, une possible réussite était toujours accompagné d'un possible échec.

- Et toi, Marluxia ? Es-tu prêt ? demanda Xemnas.

- Il le faut, dit l'intéressé avec beaucoup de sérieux, Le Porteur de la Clé est bien trop... Fascinant, pour qu'on échoue.

Le ton quasi pervers du n°XI dégoûta Saïx. Comment pouvait-il éprouver un envoûtement aussi malsain pour un être humain ? L'important n'était pas le Porteur en lui-même, mais la Clé.

- Bien, fit Xemnas d'un ton satisfait, Si, l'un et l'autre, vous avez compris, la mission devrait pouvoir se dérouler sans problèmes.

Marluxia alla se placer sur la gauche de Saïx.

- Je vous rappelle que l'Elu de la Keyblade doit être ramené ici vivant, et en bonne santé. Pas mort, pas gravement blessé. Juste vivant, insista le n°I. Il continua : Il est possible qu'il n'est pas invoqué la Keyblade lorsque vous le rencontrerez. Il vous sera donc impossible de le différencier d'un humain normal. Si jamais cela arrive, essayez de le mettre en situation de danger. Utilisez les Reflets. Si jamais la Keyblade apparaît, attrapez-le. Mais sortez vos armes qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Les deux Similis assimilèrent les instructions avec une facilité étonnante. Tout deux étaient pressés de partir. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais leur envie était la même.

- Je ne vous retiens pas. Votre mission commence dès maintenant.

Marluxia et Saïx couvrirent leur visage avec la grande capuche noire de leur manteau. Ainsi, ils étaient indissociables. L'une des deux silhouettes leva son bras pour faire apparaître un immense portail noir. Marluxia s'y engouffre le premier. Saïx s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais Xemnas posa une sur son épaule et approcha sa tête de la capuche.

- Je sais que tu rêves d'avoir ton propre cœur. « Il » est peut-être la « clé » pour que ton souhait soit exaucé.

Il lui avait susurré ça sur un ton presque paternel. Comment devait-il le prendre ? Comme une promesse ? Ou une menace ? Saïx ne répondit rien, et lorsque Xemnas relâcha son étreinte pour le laisser partir, il parut rester complètement indifférent à la déclaration de son supérieur. Il se contenta de s'engouffrer dans le portail, derrière lequel Marluxia l'attendait.

Trois mots occupèrent son esprit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne revienne à son objectif principal.

« Ton propre cœur. »

~...~

Shai était trempé jusqu'aux os. Quand il fut sur la plage, il chercha à rejoindre le ponton près duquel il avait laissé sa barque. Ses pieds peinaient à se mettre l'un devant l'autre. Le sable mouillé rendaient la marche plus difficile. Les vagues s'agitaient furieusement, s'élevant dans le ciel tourmenté.

Une sorte de malaise dérangea Shai. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à sa tristesse. C'était différent...

Shai, quand il se sentait triste, avait l'impression de se sentir seul au monde, abandonné de tous. Là... Il avait l'affreuse sensation qu'on l'oppressait. Que _quelque chose_ près de lui, le tenait pris au piège.

C'est là qu'ils apparurent.

Les petits monstres noirs aux yeux jaunes. Ceux que Shai avait combattu dans son rêve. En voyant les ombres mouvantes s'approcher de lui, le garçon comprit. Le ciel orageux. La mer houleuse. La pénombre environnante. Et maintenant, les créatures des ombres. C'était les ténèbres qui le dérangeait !

Néanmoins, Shai aurait préféré que son « ennemi » se contente de l'attaquer avec l'obscurité de la nuit. Contre les monstres noirs, Shai n'avait aucune arme. A part la fuite.

Toutefois, il ne put aller bien loin. Des ombres venaient de partout pour l'encercler. Certes, le garçon aurait aimé avoir un peu plus d'amis, mais ils ne s'attendait à ce genre de personnes ! Si on pouvait qualifier ces monstres de « personnes ».

Alors qu'aucune échappatoire ne se présentait à lui, Shai trébucha sur un objet et tomba à la renverse. Au début, il se maudit d'être aussi maladroit. Puis il constata qu'il avait en réalité marché sur une épée en bois. D'accord, ce n'était pas la meilleure des armes, mais faute de mieux il s'en saisit et fit de grands moulinets autour de lui pour chasser les créatures.

Il crut d'abord que cela fonctionnait. Les monstres reculait, et Shai gagnait de l'espace. Confiant, il tenta de toucher une ombre. L'épée la traversa de part en part, sans que cela n'est aucun effet. Elles s'en rendirent compte, et, de nouveau, encerclèrent le blondinet, prit au piège.

Shai serra l'épée contre lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas ici, pas comme ça ! La peur s'empara de lui. Pris de panique, il se mit à tenter de détruire ses ennemies. En vain.

« N'aies pas peur... »

« … Car tu détiens la plus puissante des armes. »

Cela parut fou à Shai, sur le moment. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les créatures venaient de son rêve. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire réapparaître l'épée ? Il le souhaita de toutes ses forces. Porté par l'espoir. Porté par sa soif de vivre. Porté par son rêve.

Les monstres se jetèrent sur lui. Cependant, ils ne purent jamais l'atteindre. L'épée de bois dont Shai était armé s'illumina. Et, pendant un court instant, une lumière aveuglante dissipa les ténèbres. Les ombres les plus proches disparurent les plus éloignées, chanceuses, survécurent.

Au creux de sa main, Shai sentit un métal froid. Il s'attendait à avoir une lourde lame de fer dans les mains. A la place, il tenait une sorte de clé géante. Mais qui se tenait comme une épée. Profitant d'un éclair, il l'observa. Le pommeau était encadré par une garde en forme de rectangle, de couleur verte. La lame, large, blanche et plate, était entourée de chaîne. Ce qui était original, c'était les dents sur le bas de la lame, qui donnait à l'arme un air de clé.

« La Keyblade... La Keyblade... La Keyblade... »

La voix. Shai la reconnut. Etait-ce un cadeau de sa part ? La plus puissante des armes ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais en tous cas, la « Keyblade » tombait à point nommé. Shai porta un coup par surprise sur un des monstres noirs. Il disparut, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Émerveillé, le garçon regarda sa nouvelle arme. Il pouvait se défendre. Se battre. Ayant reprit confiance en lui, il attrapa la Keyblade à deux mains et s'élança contre les bestioles noires.

Il se battait comme un déchaîné. La lame luisait à chaque coup de tonnerre. Les monstres disparaissaient à chaque coup de la lame.

Malgré tous ses efforts, un problème se présenta rapidement à Shai. Les monstres revenaient à l'infini. Il devait en avoir tué des centaines. Pourtant, il en revenait toujours. Le combattant dut se rendre à l'évidence : si la Keyblade lui permettait de se battre, les ombres, elles, l'obligeaient à battre... en retraite. Il donna un dernier coup dans un monstre, puis fit vivement demi-tour. Sous la pluie battante, il esquiva quelques ombres, en élimina d'autres, afin d'atteindre la porte qui menait à la baie.

Là, Shai ne fut qu'à moitié étonné d'y rencontrer d'autres monstres. Il essuya des assauts furieux, et tenta de trouvé un endroit où se cacher. Il réalisa bien vite qu'aucun endroit n'était une assez bonne cachette.

Il se sentait trop bête ! Avoir fait tout ça pour finir ainsi. Un claquement, différent que celui de l'orage ou des vagues retentit. La voile du radeau, blanche à travers la tempête, se gonflait et se dégonflait fièrement. C'était un vrai miracle que le vent et les flots n'ait pas entraînés l'embarcation. Et c'était sa porte de sorite ! Si Shai ne pouvait pas se cacher, il pouvait fuir ! Il repoussa quelques monstres sur son chemin, et descendit sur la plage. Il poussa l'embarcation, et s'approcha pour grimper à bord. Ce qu'il aurait fait, si un sifflement métallique ne l'avait pas fait se retourner.

~...~

Sortant du portail, en haut d'un palmier, Saïx et Marluxia avaient un point de vue parfait pour admirer le spectacle qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Des Sans-coeurs proliféraient en contrebas, et les Ténèbres semblaient avoir enveloppé le monde entier.

Marluxia, en fin observateur qu'il était, fut le premier à remarquer le garçon en train de courir sur la plage. Il fut aussi le premier à voir la voile du radeau. Et, évidemment, il fut le premier à comprendre.

- Saïx, le Porteur de la Clé tente de s'échapper.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il possède la Keyblade ? protesta le n°VII.

- La Keyblade elle-même, insista Marluxia

Il désigna l'arme que portait le garçon.

- Il ne serait pas assez fou pour prendre la mer par ce temps, assura Saïx.

- Pourtant il va le faire. Il faut agir, et vite.

- Envoyons les Reflets, proposa Saïx, se préparant à les invoquer.

L'Assassin Sublime arrêta son geste.

- Ce serait inutile, avec la Keyblade, il les éliminerait facilement.

- Et alors ? fit Saîx, exaspéré, Que proposes-tu ?

Jugeant que le montrer serait plus simple que de l'expliquer, Marluxia fit apparaître une immense faux rose et verte dans sa main. Une odeur de fleurs couvrit celle de la pluie.

- Marluxia, tu as entendu les ordres de Xemnas..., le menaça son collègue.

- Il va partir. Nous n'avons plus le temps !

Ignorant le cri de Saïx, il plongea.

Tenant sa faux vers l'arrière, il arma son bras, et se prépara à porter un coup violent à l'Elu de la Keyblade. Tant pis pour les règles. C'était ça, ou le perdre.

Marluxia balança sa faux en avant. La faux s'approcha à pleine vitesse de l'épaule de sa cible.

Mais elle n'atteint jamais son but. Se retournant vivement, le garçon avait paré avec la Keyblade.

~...~

La grande silhouette noire qui se tenait devant Shai tenait une immense faux dans ses mains. Pendant un court instant, les deux armes restèrent collées l'une contre l'autre. Aucun des deux opposants ne bougea. L'homme encapuchonné semblait détailler Shai, sous chaque angle. Ce dernier n'attendit pas. Il poussa violemment son adversaire avec la Keyblade, et sauta sur le radeau. La force de son élan, combiné avec les puissantes vagues de la mer, firent avancer le radeau. S'accrochant du mieux qu'il put au bord du navire, Shai, regarda l'île s'éloigner derrière lui.

Loin du danger, son cerveau parut se réveiller. Et soudain, toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient surgir.

Qui était cet homme qui l'avait attaqué ? Et pourquoi avait-il essayé de le tuer?

Pourquoi ces créatures venaient-elles sur l'île ? Que voulaient-elles ?

Comment la Keyblade était-elle apparue ? Et pourquoi était-ce lui en particulier qui l'avait invoquée ?

Shai soupira. L'aventure commençait. La voix avait raison.

Il tenta de se détendre. Ce qui était stupide, vu qu'il était dans un océan en colère, sans aucun moyen de diriger le radeau. Son inquiétude grandit, lorsqu'il vit une énorme vague devant lui.

Fatalement, elle s'abattit sur l'embarcation. Projeté sous la surface de l'eau, Shai, fit battre ses bras pour remonter à la surface. Mais plus il s'agitait, plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Il serrait toujours la Keyblade dans sa main. Ça le réconforta un peu. Mais c'était inutile. Il allait finir noyé. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il puisa dans ses dernières, forces dans l'énergie du désespoir pour se faire remonter. Malgré ça, il coulait toujours. Un violent mal de crâne le prit. L'air lui manquait. Une douce torpeur le saisit. Entraîné vers le fond de la mer, il abandonna. C'était fichu, maintenant... Ses paupières se fermèrent.

Une lumière étincela devant lui. Sur le sable, au fond de l'eau, entre les algues et les coraux, une serrure de lumière se dessina. La Keyblade scintilla à son tour, et envoya un fin rayon au centre de la serrure. Cette dernière s'illumina de plus belles. Des rayons colorés enveloppèrent Shai.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait rien de tout ça.


End file.
